


Roommates II

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, Starfleet Academy, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc take the next step in their relationship.





	Roommates II

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short stories instead of a multi-chap so I can use different ratings.

Beverly pulled Jean-Luc down on top of her on her bed and continued to kiss him.  He fumbled for the hem of her shirt and when she nodded, he tugged it off and just gazed at her chest.  “You’re beautiful.”  Beverly blushed. 

Jean-Luc leaned down and pressed kisses to her breasts.  “Is this ok? Can I do this?”  She giggled.  “Yes.  You can....you can touch them.”  It was Jean-Luc’s turn to blush.  “I’ve never....”  Beverly guided his hand onto her breast.  “Time to learn.” 

He grinned and lightly ran his fingers across her breasts and found her nipples. Beverly gasped when he lightly ran a finger across them and they pebbled.  He looked up at her. “Are you ok?”

“Mm-hmm. Don’t stop.”  Her words came out breathless.  He continued to toy with her breasts until she arched her back and pushed against his groin and a small cry escaped her lips.  “Wow,”  she managed before she pulled his face back up to hers for a kiss. 

“Was that...good?”  Beverly nodded.  “Better than good.”  She pressed her hips against his and he groaned.  “I hope I don’t embarrass myself...” 

“You won’t.”  Beverly grinned as she felt his erection poking out of the fly of his shorts press against her knickers. She pushed against him again and he made a small noise.  “Bev...Bev...Beverly....”

“Shh, just enjoy it.  Whatever happens, happens.”  She slid her hands down his sides and tugged at his shorts. “Can I take them off?” 

“Ok.”  Jean-Luc raised his hips slightly and she pushed his shorts down to his knees. She wrapped her delicate fingers around him and gently squeezed. “Oh, god.”  She grinned. “Like that?”  Jean-Luc bucked against her hand. “Uh-huh...but...I don’t want....I mean....” he trailed off and blushed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“What if I....you know.”  She smirked.  “Then you do.”  She punctuated her words with a gentle stroke.  “It feels...” 

“Tell me?”  Beverly pushed her hips up so she was brushing against him while she stroked him. 

“Can I take your knickers off?”  She nodded and he soon slid them off her hips and down her legs, where she kicked them off.  He looked at her and grinned. “Ginger here, too.” 

“Sorry if my being ginger is a turn off.” 

“It’s not.”  Beverly lifted her hips and pressed her curls against him and rubbed up and down.  “Oh....”  Jean-Luc closed his eyes.  “Beverly....I think I’m going to...I’m sorry....I’m so sorry....” 

“It’s ok,” Beverly smiled and reached for the discarded T-shirt to clean herself off.  “It’s normal.  It’s natural...” Jean-Luc blushed and rolled off of her. “It felt...amazing.” 

“You said you had sex though?”  He nodded. “Once.  I mean, I _think_ we managed to have sex.  I don’t know. It was dark.  She still had on her dress. It was...embarrassing.”  Beverly rolled onto her side and kissed him. “My first time wasn’t exactly sunshine and roses, either.” 

“But that wasn’t sex...right?”  Beverly smiled at his naivety. “No, sweetheart.  Trust me, you’ll know when we have sex.” 

He grinned.  “Can I....touch you?  I mean, is that ok?”  She kissed him again. “You are so adorable.  Yes, you can.  Please...please do.”  Jean-Luc shifted until he was resting between her legs and he slowly traced a finger along the outside and she sighed.  “Feels good. Please don’t stop.”

Jean-Luc lowered his face towards her and glanced up. “Can I kiss you here?”  Beverly nodded and she felt like the world exploded when she felt his lips press against her.  She moved against his mouth and he laughed, sending vibrations through her.  “Oh...my...god.” 

He darted his tongue out and Beverly soon became undone.  “That was...amazing.  You never did that before?”

“Nope.”  Beverly smiled and tugged on his shoulders. “Come up here and kiss me.” 

He obliged and after kissing her he grinned.  “Uhm...would you like to go out with me?”  Beverly dissolved into laughter. “Yes, you silly man. I will go out with you.” 

“Tonight?  We can go out to dinner?”  Beverly smiled. “That would be nice.”  She yawned. “But first, I need more sleep.  Hold me?” 

Jean-Luc shifted and spooned her close.  She let out another giggle.  “We’ll have to push our beds together...won’t _that_ surprise Jack and Walker.”  Jean-Luc buried his face in her hair and he was glad he was behind her and she couldn’t see his blush.  

###

Jean-Luc was finishing getting dressed when Beverly emerged from the shower.  She pushed him towards the door.  “Go away for a little, I want to surprise you.”

“Couldn’t we just close the curtain?” 

“Humour me?” She pressed a kiss to his lips before he nodded and picked up a PADD.  “I’ll read in the common room.”

“I’ll meet you out there.”

Jean-Luc entered the common room and settled into a chair with his PADD and Jack came out of the other bedroom. “Look at you all fancy.  Big date tonight?”  Jean-Luc flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ahh...” 

“Bet you’re glad you have a curtain up. Wouldn’t want your date to be put off by your roommate, eh?”  Jean-Luc didn’t have a chance to respond before Beverly came out of their room, wearing a dark pink dress.  He stood and kissed her cheek. “You look lovely.”  Beverly spun in a circle and giggled. “Thanks.”

Jack looked at the two of them with his eyes wide. “You....and you...you guys are going on a date?” 

“Bye, Jack. See you later,”  Beverly placed her hand in Jean-Luc’s and the two left, leaving Jack sputtering.

Beverly laughed, and Jean-Luc loved listening to the sound of her laughter. Of course, he had been listening to her laugh for months, but somehow it sounded more musical now that he was taking her out on a date.  “The look on Jack’s face...that was priceless.”  He grinned. “Think he’ll tell Walker, or can we shock him, too?” 

Beverly scrunched up her face. “Hmm.  Depends on if Walker is home right now or not.” She swing their joined hands. “So, where are we going?”

“I had a few ideas, but I don’t know what you want...Beverly,  I’ve only been on a few dates, and most of them were since we arrived.”  She nodded. “I know.  I haven’t dated much either, but it can’t be hard. I mean, we’re friends, so that probably helps.  Hey, want to go holobowling?” 

“I’ve never been, but if you can teach me?”  Beverly grinned. “Sure! It was one of the few fun things we had where I grew up.  Only thing is, we’re a little overdressed....”  She frowned.

“Should we go home and change into something more casual?” 

“Nah, let’s save holobowling for our second date.”  He grinned at her. He liked that idea.  “You know, I heard some of the cadets in the games lounge talking about a Vulcan fused with Italian place nearby.  Want to check it out?” 

“Sure!” 

###

Beverly studied her menu in front of her. “Vulcans are vegetarian, right?”

“I think so.” 

“Hmm. I wonder what Mevalthun is?”  Jean-Luc shrugged. “A vegetable of some kind?”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “I figured _that_  out. It’s available as a pizza topping. Can we try it?” 

“Well, I’ll try anything once.”  Beverly grinned and raised her eyebrows. “Oh, will you?”  She slid her foot out of her shoe and put her foot in his lap.  Jean-Luc jumped, but then put his hands in his lap and grabbed her foot, massaging it gently.  Beverly bit her lip to prevent her moan from escaping in the restaurant and shot a glare at him. “Not fair.”

“Hey, you started it!”  Beverly stuck out her tongue and Jean-Luc laughed. 

Mevalthun turned out to be a thinly sliced blue vegetable with a slightly earthy taste to it.  Beverly bit into her slice and made a face while she chewed.  “Judging by your face, it’s not very good.” 

“It’s....interesting. Chewy.  And a bit earthy.  Almost like beetroot but....worse? And weird on pizza.”  Jean-Luc eyed his slice dubiously.  “You are _not_ selling this to me very well.” 

“Uh....you’ll love it?” 

“Fat chance.”  Jean-Luc took a tentative bite, chewed, and swallowed before reaching for the large glass of beer in front of him and drinking half in one gulp.  “Revolting.”  Beverly grinned across the table. “Let’s get this boxed up and leave it for Walker and Jack!”  Jean-Luc grinned back. “You are evil, and I love it!”  He blushed. “I mean...Sorry.  I didn’t mean....”  Beverly reached across the table for his hand. “I know.” 

Jean-Luc signalled for a server and after asking for the first pizza to be boxed up, they ordered a regular pizza.  Jean-Luc scooted his chair around the small table so he could be closer to Beverly and held her hand while they waited for their new pizza to arrive and gave it a squeeze.  “I’m having a lot of fun.”   He leaned over and kissed her. 

“Me too.  I always thought people were full of it when they said it was easier if you started out as friends, but...yeah.  This just feels right.”  Jean-Luc nodded, although he really had no idea what she was talking about.  His experience amounted to fumbling in a dark barn with a girl from his secondary school who asked him to sleep with her and four dates since arriving at the Academy with two different girls. Neither girl had been interested in third dates.  Beverly, for her part, had gone on a few dates before she moved, but it was hard when your grandmother was the village healer who knew everyone. Since arriving at the Academy, she had gone out on one date with a guy on their floor named Corey, but it turned out he liked her friend Marta and had just wanted to pump her for information.  But she remembered some of the conversations she overheard between her Nana and other villagers. 

Their pizza and refills on their beer arrived and Jean-Luc dropped her hand to eat, but Beverly placed her free hand on his leg and he liked the warmth of her hand on his thigh.  Over their pizza they discussed mundane things like some of their classes – Beverly was already enrolled in pre-med, while Jean-Luc still hadn’t picked his specialty. Fortunately, he still had until the beginning of their third year to make a decision, so for now, he was taking a variety of classes.  The finished their food and stood from the table.  Beverly reached for his hand and he picked up the box which now contained mostly Mevalthun topped slices and a few leftover plain slices in his free hand.  “Do you want to do anything else?” 

“Hmm. I guess we could go see a holofilm, but  we can just watch one back at the dorm and be more comfortable.” 

“After you went to all that trouble to dress up?”  Beverly sheepishly grinned. “I wanted to look nice for you, but honestly, I could just go for hanging out in my PJs.” 

“I like that idea.” 

“Oh, and we’re getting rid of the curtain.”  Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow. “No more privacy when changing?”  Beverly laced their fingers together and shook her head.  “You’ve seen me naked, so what’s the point?”  He smirked.  “And what a lovely naked body it is.”  Beverly blushed and Jean-Luc stopped walking to kiss her.  “I mean it. You’re beautiful.”

“Thanks.  You’re pretty good looking yourself!” 

They traded kisses on their short walk back to their dormitory and were relieved to discover their suitemates were both still out.  Beverly turned her back to Jean-Luc when they entered their room. “Could you unzip me?” 

“Are you _trying_ to torture me?”  Beverly coyly smiled. “Is it working?”  Jean-Luc groaned and kissed her shoulder.  “Yes.”

They changed into their pyjamas and Beverly grabbed the throw blanket her nana knitted off her bed.  They snuggled under the blanket on the sofa in the common room with mugs of hot chocolate and picked a film called _Beyond the Expanse_.  Neither one of them really paid much attention to the film, they were too busy kissing and caressing each other on top of their pyjamas.  Beverly was laying on top of a shirtless Jean-Luc and he had just slipped his hands under her shirt when the door to the suite opened. 

“Ugh, Beverly. Take your date to your room.  I’m sure Johnny wouldn’t mind.” Beverly laughed and sat up.  “Speaking of Jean-Luc...”  Walker gasped.  “You two are together now?” 

“Yep.”

“Since when? You weren’t together last night....were you?”  Beverly shook her head. “This morning, actually.”

“Well,  I’m happy for you guys.  Oh hey, where’d the pizza come from?” 

“It’s our leftovers from dinner. Help yourself.”  Beverly moved off Jean-Luc so he could sit up and he quickly pulled back on his t-shirt.  The watched Walker take a bite of the pizza and then make a face. “Ew, what did you guys get? This tastes like dirt!”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “It’s apparently a Vulcan vegetable called Mevalthun.”

“It’s disgusting.”

“It is. There’s some regular slices in there too.  We thought you and Jack needed to experience it, too.”  Walker made a face and threw the rest of the slice in the reclimator. “No thanks.  But definitely prank Jack with it.”  He picked up a slice of plain pizza and munched on it. “What are you...er, not watching?”

“ _Beyond the Expanse_. Have you seen it?” Walker shook his head. Beverly patted the sofa next to her. “You’re welcome to join us.  We can go back to the beginning.” 

“Nah.  I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.  Night!”  Walker retreated to his room and Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Beverly. “That was easier than I thought.” 

“Hmm.  Let’s go to bed?”  Beverly rose and picked up the throw blanket. “Sure, but which bed?” 

Beverly could only laugh as she headed for their bedroom.

###

They decided to squeeze onto Beverly’s bed for the night and would re-arrange the furniture the following day, since it was late and they didn’t want to disturb anyone living below them with scraping furniture across the floor.  Beverly rolled to face Jean-Luc and kissed him.  “Goodnight, Jean-Luc.” 

“Goodnight, Beverly.”  He wrapped his arms around her and she commanded the lights to go off.  After a few minutes, she spoke softly.  “You don’t mind that we’re not having sex right now, right?” 

“Not at all, Bev. We’ll go at our own pace.”  He could feel Beverly nod.  “Good.  I mean, I know this morning things got a little heated...”

“That’s an understatement.” 

“Yeah.  I just didn’t want you to think...I wasn’t sure if you expected...”  She trailed off.  “Hey, will you roll over to face me?”  Beverly nodded and shifted to face Jean-Luc.  He leaned forward and kissed her again.  “This morning was incredible, but unexpected.  I don’t have any expectations for how our relationship will progress....I just want to find out where it goes.  Alright?” 

“Yeah. Me too. And we’re going to have to figure out how to balance our relationship with classes, too.”  Jean-Luc kissed her again. “I’m sure we’ll manage.  So, are you alright?”

“Yeah.  Goodnight.”  She kissed him once more before rolling back over and he spooned her close. “Goodnight.”

###

Beverly eyed their beds pushed together critically.  “One of us is going to fall into the crack.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  “What if we get a blanket and spread that on top and sleep on top of the blanket?  Use it as a mattress topper?” 

“Maybe, but the crack would still be there.  Hey, do you think we could go to the reclamation center and get a bigger mattress?”  Jean-Luc shrugged. “I don’t know.  I mean, it seems to have everything...should we go try?”  Beverly nodded. “After a shower.  I feel gross from moving the furniture.  Want to join me?”  She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Uhm....have you ever?”

“Nope!”  Beverly tugged on his hand. “Come on!” 

Beverly fell to her knees in the shower stall and shocked Jean-Luc. “Bev?”

“Just let me...”  Jean-Luc leaned back against the tile wall and ran his hands through Beverly’s hair. “Oh god, Beverly.  I’m not going to last....if you need to....I think I’m...”  Jean-Luc came with a shout and Beverly grinned to herself.  She rose from her knees and rinsed her mouth out under the shower spray before kissing him.  “Like that?”

“I did.  That was...unexpected. Thank you.”  Beverly smiled and resumed her shower. 

###

In the reclamation centre, they learned they could place a special tag on their old beds for beam out before a new bed would be beamed in so they ordered the bed and the corresponding tags. Beverly also replicated a few more pillows for their bed and some bedding and they headed back to their room to attach the tags to their old beds.  When the new bed arrived, Beverly was delighted and almost wished it was time for bed just so they could try out their new, larger bed. 

“I need to get some work done before class tomorrow. How about you?”  Beverly glanced over at Jean-Luc. He nodded. “Yep. I have an astrophysics assignment I should probably take a look at. It’s not due until Friday, but...” 

“I know what you mean. I have a huge assignment in intro to exobiology. I mean, I guess they’re challenging us now to weed out the people who can’t handle it, but I don’t think I was expecting it to be so hard so soon.”

“Should we grab some lunch then study this afternoon?”  Beverly nodded.  “Sure.  Let’s go to the canteen and grab sandwiches.” 

###

Beverly was studying her exobiology text when she felt a foot nudge against hers gently gently and she laughed. “Knew it was a bad idea to have our desks face each other.”  Jean-Luc smirked. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be.”  Beverly slipped off her shoe and ran her foot up the back of Jean-Luc’s calf.  “You do play evil, don’t you.” 

“Yep. Got a problem with it?”  She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“Nope.”  She grinned. “Good. But I really do need to get some of this assignment done.” Jean-Luc nodded and rose from his desk.  “I’m going to get a cup of tea.  Would you like one?”  Beverly nodded and was soon reabsorbed in the exciting world of exobiology.  Jean-Luc placed the cup at her elbow quietly. “Thanks.” 

Jean-Luc sat back in his chair and studied his girlfriend.  Wait. Was she his girlfriend?  A panicked look crossed his face when he realised he didn’t know.  Beverly looked up at that moment when Jean-Luc let out a noise that sounded exasperated. “You ok?”

“I’m fine.”   Beverly narrowed her eyes.  “No...something’s on your mind.” 

“Later, Bev. You're  busy.”  Beverly put down her stylus she was using to highlight a passage in her text.  “Jean-Luc....” 

“I was just thinking about you....and wondered if you were my girlfriend?”  Beverly grinned. “Yeah,  I’m your girlfriend.”  He grinned back and leaned over the desks to kiss her.  “Good. Now, back to work for you.  I plan on taking my girlfriend out to dinner tonight.” 

 


End file.
